Pokemon Party!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Ash is 15 and is extremely bored. What happens when he and his mother organize a New Year's Eve party with all of Ash's Friends and Rival? This is my first attempt at Humor so don't kill me with comments if it sucks! Ikari, Contest, and Pokeshipping!
1. The Calls

_**The Calls**_

It was the middle of winter and it was the 29th of December. A young 15 year old Ash Ketchum was on his oak wood bed staring at the ceiling bored out of his mind. He stared intensely at his lime green walls. His Pikachu was on his stomach asleep. Ash sighed with boredom. Pikachu's ears twitched as he began to wake up. He let out a small yawn and stretched on Ash's stomach.

"What do you want to do Pikachu?" Ash questioned his trusty companion. He sat up in his bed and looked over at his dresser top. His whole room was covered with trophies, diplomas, badges, and other things that he had won in contests all throughout his journeys.

"The gold trophy reminds me of Barry and his Dad." Ash stated out loud. He remembered that day perfectly. It was a beautiful day in Twinleaf Town as Dawn, Brock, and Ash were enjoying the Twinleaf Festival. He won the tournament and had the honor to go up against Barry's father who was the Tower Tycoon in Sinnoh. He lost but he developed a new technique.

"The wood carved Teddisura reminds me of May." Ash reminded himself. May was the girl her traveled with throughout the Hoenn region and the Kanto region. She came to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup at Lake Valor. May lost to Dawn in the final round.

"The Soothe Bells reminds me of Paul." Ash thought out loud. He remembered the day before the Hearthome Tag Battle was over, Paul released Chimchar and Ash made Chimchar his friend. He was now a super strong Infernape. Ash only beat Paul once and that was at the Sinnoh League. He and Ash were no longer rivals but friends.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing right now." Ash wondered. He started to get off his bed and climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and they headed downstairs.

"Hi honey. What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Delia Ketchum questioned her son.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of all my friends from my journeys. It just made me a little depressed is all." Ash replied to his mother as he walked into the living room.

"Well I was actually thinking…" Delia thought.

"What is it?" Ash questioned as he looked behind him at his mother.

"I was thinking of having a New Year's Eve Party and you could invite all your friends from whatever region." Delia finished. Ash gave his mother the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Ash yelled with excitement in his voice. "I have to start calling everyone!" Ash ran as fast as he could to the phone and started dialing all of his friend's phone numbers.

"Hello?" a familiar orange haired tomboy spoke into the video phone.

"Hey Misty! It's Ash!" Ash yelled. Misty was in shock.

"Ash? I almost didn't recognize you. So what's up?" Misty questioned.

"I'm throwing a New Year's Eve Party and I was wondering if you could come?" Ash replied.

"Oh she'd love to!" Daisy interrupted.

"But I have to run the gym." Misty added.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it!" Violet yelled.

"What time should she be there by?" Lily yelled into the phone.

"About 7:30 pm." Ash replied.

"She'll be there!" Daisy yelled. The screen went pitch black.

"What was that for?!" Misty shouted at her sister's.

"What? Did you not want to see Ash?" Lily questioned as her head tilted."

"I do! I could have replied myself though!" Misty replied. Her face was red with anger.

"Well you might be able to kiss him when the clock strikes twelve to welcome the New Year." Violet pointed out. Misty was now red with embarrassment. Misty was speechless. She started to walk up to her room and locked herself in there the rest of the night.

"Alright Misty's down. Let's try Brock next." Ash thought out loud.

"No need." A familiar male voice stated from behind Ash and Pikachu. Ash stood up from his seat and looked behind him.

"Brock! What's up?" Ash questioned. He walked up to Brock and gave him a nice firm handshake. "So what brings you to Pallet Town?"

"I am actually here on Professor Oak's request." Brock answered. Pikachu hopped onto Brock's shoulder and rubbed his head against Brock's hair. "It's good to see you to Pikachu." Brock rubbed Pikachu's head causing it to purr.

"So I was having a New Year's Eve party and I was wondering if you could take the day off to come down?" Ash questioned. Brock thought about it for a while.

"Sure why not?" Brock answered.

"Alright!" Ash yelled as he threw his hand up into the air. Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Well I have to get to Professor Oak's later Ash!" Brock yelled as he started to head out the door. Brock walked out and Ash watched him as he headed to Professor Oak's Laboratory.

"Who should we call next Pikachu?" Ash questioned his trusty companion.

"_May and Max!" Pikachu yelled._

"Alright." Ash stated. Ash strolled back to the chair near the video phone and pushed in May's number.

"Hello?!" May yelled into the video phone. Huge explosions were coming from behind May at the battle field in her father's gym.

"Hey May! It's me Ash!" Ash yelled so that May could hear him.

"Ash?! Hold on a sec. Will you two knock it off?! I'm on the phone with Ash!" May yelled onto the battle field. The battle instantly stopped. "Anyway. How are you? It's been a while."

"I've been fine. How's Max?" Ash questioned.

"He's still a pain." May replied.

"I am not!" Max yelled at his sister. Max ran into the room and saw Ash on the other line. "Hey it's Ash!" Max ran up to the phone and pushed his sister out of the way.

"Max move you bit butt!" May yelled. She pushed her brother so that they could both fit on the screen.

"Anyways. I was calling to see if you guys wanted to come to a New Year's Eve party in Pallet Town?" Ash questioned.

"That would be awesome! I can finally battle you as a real trainer!" Max yelled.

"I forgot you turned ten 2 years ago. So how are your gym battles coming along? And May how are your contests?" Ash questioned eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I've got 7 gym badges from Hoenn so far." Max replied.

"You don't need to ask me about contests because I am a top coordinator now." May bragged.

"Wow you two that's awesome! So can you come to the party?" Ash asked.

"Of course. When should we be there by?" May questioned.

"7:30 pm." Ash replied.

"We'll be there!" Max yelled. The screen went black. Ash thought about who he should call next.

"I know!" Ash yelled. He started punching the numbers on the key pad and the screen started ringing.

"Hello?" a boy with light blonde hair in a green scarf replied.

"Hey Barry what's up?" Ash questioned.

"Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum. So why'd ya call?" Barry questioned.

"I'm having a New Year's Eve Party and I wanted you to come." Ash questioned.

"Awesome a party! I haven't been to one in a long time! I'll be there!" Barry yelled. Barry hung up the phone.

"I didn't get to tell him what time the party was starting… Oh well. Next caller is gonna be Dawn." Ash told himself. He started to punch in Dawn's phone number.

"Hello?" a blunette on the other end of the call answered.

"Hey Dawn its Ash!" Ash yelled into the phone.

"Ash! It's been too long! How are you?" Dawn responded with a smile on her face. Piplup then jumped onto Dawn's shoulder to say hi to Pikachu.

"_Hey Pikachu!" Piplup yelled._

"_Hey Piplup." Pikachu replied._

"So Dawn I was wondering if you were free on New Year's Eve?" Ash questioned.

"Of course I am. Why?" Dawn questioned.

"Well I throwing a New Year's Eve Party and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Ash told Dawn.

"I would love to come! When's the party?" Dawn questioned.

"7:30 pm. Can you tell Barry that? He hung up before I could tell him." Ash explained.

"Sure no problem. Alright see ya later!" Dawn stated. The screen went black and Ash started to punch in another number.

"Hello?" an older green haired male questioned into the phone.

"Hey Cilan! It's Ash!" Ash yelled.

"Well it has been a while you two. How have you been?" Cilan questioned. He was then pushed out of his chair by a familiar purple haired girl.

"Hey Iris!" Ash yelled.

"Hi Ash, Pikachu! So why did you call?" Iris questioned. Cilan stood up and got in the screen to see Ash and Pikachu.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to come to Kanto and come to my New Year's Eve party." Ash stated.

"We would love to come. What time should we be there by?" Cilan questioned.

"7:30 pm. New Year's Eve." Ash answered.

"Alright we'll be there!" Iris yelled. The screen fell to black as Ash tried to think of whom else to call.

"How could forget him?!" Ash yelled at himself. He punched in a number as fast as he could to make up for lost time. The video phone kept on ringing.

"Hello?" a purple haired breeder answered.

"Reggie! It's Ash from Pallet Town!" Ash yelled into the phone.

"Ash what a nice surprise. What can I help you with?" Reggie questioned.

"I was wondering if you and Paul wanted to come to my house for New Year's." Ash questioned.

"I would love to, but Paul is actually in Kanto right now on his way for a battle. He was an Xtransceiver. I could give you his number if you want to call him." Reggie replied.

"That's alright. Could call him for me? I have a ton of more people to invite." Ash pleaded.

"Sure no problem. What time should we be there by?" Reggie questioned.

"7:30 pm." Ash answered.

"Great! See you later." Reggie stated. Reggie hung up and Ash called Trip, Bianca, Burgundy, Georgia, Conway, Stephan, Drew, and Harley. All of them said they could come. The next 2 days were nothing but preparing the party at Professor Oak's Labrotory.


	2. The Arrivals

_**The Arrivals**_

It was December 31st, 7:45 pm. An antsy Ash was about to explode.

"Where is everybody? I told the 7:30 right?" Ash second guessed himself. He paced all throughout his living room. He then decided to wait outside to see if people were coming here by Pokémon. Brock and Tracey were already there, but he was at the Professor's lab still getting it ready.

"Hey Ash!" Someone screamed. Ash thought that it sounded far away so he looked up into the sky and saw a Hydreigon flying in his direction. He stared at it and wondered who he knew that had a Hydreigon. He then saw a massive amount of dark purple hair.

"Iris!" Ash yelled. He ran to where he thought the Hydreigon would land. He huge dragon and dark type Pokémon landed within Ash. Iris jumped off her Hydreigon and Axew came popping out of her hair.

"Hi Ash. It's been a while." Iris stated. Ash ran up to Iris.

"_Yo!" Axew stated while giving Pikachu a peace sign._

"_Hey!" Pikachu yelled as he jumped off Ash's_ _shoulder onto the ground. Axew jumped out of Iris's hair and in front Pikachu._

"Uh Iris a little help?" a voice pleaded. Iris looked behind her to see Cilan trying to get off Hydreigon.

"Hold on Cilan." Iris stated. Iris walked over to her Hydreigon and helped Cilan off. After Cilan got off Iris returned Hydreigon to its Poké ball.

"Are you alright Cilan?" Ash questioned. He walked up to Cilan and he was shaking.

"I'm fine now!" Cilan yelled.

"Talk about a fast recovery." Ash was amazed at Cilan's recovery.

"It's great to see you again. It's like the taste of a delicious flavor that can only be tasted once in a life time." Cilan explained.

"_Oh boy here comes Connoisseur boy." Iris thought._

"So how have you guys been after I left Unova?" Ash questioned.

"Well I gave up my possession as Gym Leader along with Cress and Chili. But with all the free time I had on my hands I became and S class connoisseur." Cilan answered.

"Cilan that's awesome! What about you Iris?" Ash questioned.

"Well I was the Opelucid Gym leader for about 2 ½ years and then I challenged Alder to a battle and I won so I am now the Unova region champion." Iris answered. Ash was speechless at Iris's accomplishments.

"That's awesome Iris! I need to have a battle with you!" Ash yelled.

"Maybe later Ash." Iris replied.

"Hey what's a party without Gary Oak?" a voice stated from behind Ash.

"Hey it's Gary!" Ash yelled as he looked behind him. He ran up to Gary and gave him a firm handshake. "So how've ya been?"

"I became the Viridian City Gym leader." Gary replied.

"That great!" Ash replied. "Gary these are my friends that I traveled with in the Unova region."

"Hi it's nice to meet you. My name is Iris." Iris stated.

"My name is Cilan a Pokémon connoisseur." Cilan replied.

"Nice to meet ya. Name's Gary Oak. Professor Oak's grandkid." Gary introduced himself. "So Ashy-boy, where's your girlfriend at?" Gary teased. Gary was then hit with a huge mallet. The person who held the mallet was none other than Misty with her Azurill wrapped in her arms.

"Hey it's Misty!" Ash yelled. Misty put her mallet back in her bag and walked to Ash.

"_Misty!" Pikachu yelled. He jumped onto Misty and started licking her cheek._

"Hi Pikachu! It's great to see you too. Hi Ash." Misty replied.

"Hey Misty. I want to introduce you to my friends Iris and Cilan." Ash stated.

"It's really nice to meet you. Ash has told us a lot about you." Cilan stated.

"Really?" Misty replied.

"Yeah he said that you carried around a mallet and you are the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym." Iris replied. Gary then got back up off the ground.

"Why'd ya hit me with a mallet?!" Gary yelled at Misty getting up in her face.

"Cause you thought that Ash and I were dating when we're not!" Misty yelled back getting in Gary's face. Gary backed away.

"I thought I smelt a dragon type." A female voice complained.

"I thought I smelt the pungent aroma of an S class connoisseur." Another female voice stated. Iris and Cilan looked behind them to see Burgundy and Georgia.

"Georgia it's good to see you again." Iris stated.

"You too Burgundy. You've both grown up so much." Cilan complimented.

"Well don't think that you're ahead of me. I have been training to be a better connoisseur. I have been promoted to an A class connoisseur." Burgundy explained.

"That's great Burgundy! I want you two to meet Gary and Misty. Misty is a friend of my here in Kanto and Gary is my old rival." Ash introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Misty stated.

"Look out!" a male voice screamed. Everyone was looking the same direction. They saw a young blonde male riding his bike out of control.

"Watch out!" Gary yelled. Everyone moved out of the way but Ash came on a full on collision course with the bike and sent him and the rider flying.

"Ash, are you alright?" Misty questioned as she went to go help her friend.

"Hey Barry why don't you watch were you're going once in a while would ya?!" Ash screamed at Barry.

"For your information Ash, I was driving perfectly until you got in my way!" Barry screamed back.

"Look you two calm down!" Gary yelled at the boys.

"Don't make me get my mallet back out!" Misty threatened. Ash froze.

"Barry! I told you not to run into Ash!" a female voice yelled. Everyone looked in the same direction that Barry came in to see Dawn.

"Hey it's Dawn!" Iris yelled. Dawn pulled up to a stop on her bike.

"Hi everybody!" Dawn yelled.

"_Hiya!" Piplup stated as he came out from behind Dawn's shoulder._

"Your Piplup is so cute!" Misty fangirled over the penguin Pokémon.

"Thanks. You must be Misty. Ash told me a lot about you while we were traveling together." Dawn explained

"And you must be Dawn. After Ash came back from Sinnoh he told me that you lost in the Grand Festival final round. I'm sorry about that. I watched a re-run and I thought you should have won." Misty complimented.

"Thanks!" Dawn stated.

"Hey! Up here!" a voice yelled from the skies. Everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Up there!" Georgia yelled. She pointed at a Flygon with what looked like had 3 riders.

"Could that be…?" Ash started. "It is! May, Drew, Max down here!" Ash yelled as he waved his arms trying to signal Drew's Flygon. Flygon made a clean landing in front of everyone who was already there. Max and Drew got off first and Drew helped May off his Flygon.

"May!" Misty and Dawn yelled as they ran up and hugged her.

"Hey guys!" May replied.

"Hi my name is Iris. I was the one who traveled with Ash in Unova." Iris explained.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is May. This is my brother Max and my friend Drew." May introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Drew stated.

"Hey Max it's been a while." Ash stated.

"Ash!" Max yelled. He ran to Ash and started talking to him about his Pokémon.

"Hellloooo!" a male voice yelled. Chills went up May's spine.

"Ash. You didn't invite him did you?" May questioned with fear in her voice.

"Yep!" Ash yelled.

"You who! May darling over here!" the voice stated as the sound came closer and closer. May turned around in horror.

"Hi Harley. It's great to see you again." May lied through her teeth.

"And it's great to see you too May darling! Oh who are your new friends?" Harley questioned.

"My name is Dawn and this is Iris and Misty." Dawn introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well it is fabulous to meet you!" Harley yelled. He walked away.

"What the heck was that all about?" Iris questioned.

"I have been trying to figure that out for years." May replied.

"Hey Ash!" a male yelled from across the group.

"Hey it's Reggie!" Ash yelled. Reggie ran at the group and finally stopped.

"Reggie it's been a long time. How are you?" Dawn questioned.

"I've been fine. What about you guys?" Reggie questioned.

"We've been fine. Everyone this is Reggie. He is the older brother to one of my rivals back in Sinnoh." Ash introduced. "Is Paul not coming?"

"No he is. He's just gonna be late. He has a huge battle that started a little while ago and he won't be here for a while. He said that he would be here as fast as he could after the battle was over." Reggie explained.

"That's alright Reggie. Why don't we all head to Professor Oak's while we wait for everyone else?" Ash suggested.

"I'm up for that." Burgundy replied. Everyone started to head towards Professor Oak's Laboratory. There the party would begin.


	3. The Party

_**The Party**_

Everyone walked into the Professor's Laboratory to see the whole place decorated with streamers and balloons. There was a table full of pizza and chicken wings for dinner and then a separate table for the deserts and sweets. Everyone dug in with dinner and music was playing. Eventually Bianca, Trip, Stephan, and Conway all arrived. At around 9:45 that night there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ash yelled. He walked up to the door. He opened the door and the last person has finally arrived.

"Paul! What's up? How've ya been?" Ash questioned. Ash gave Paul a firm handshake.

"Not much. Sorry for being so late." Paul apologized.

"It's fine. Mind me asking who you were battling?" Ash questioned. Dawn noticed Paul in the doorway and walked up to them.

"Take a look." Paul stated. He handed Ash a plaque with 7 gold symbols.

"You beat Brandon! Nice Job!" Ash yelled.

"Not only that, I am now a Frontier Brain." Paul explained. Dawn noticed a small bit of blood on his right jacket sleeve. It was slowly growing bigger as well. "Hey where's the bathroom?"

"It's over there. I'll take you." Dawn offered. Dawn started to walk to bathroom with Paul behind her. "So what happened to your arm?" Dawn questioned. Paul looked down at his arm and saw the blood staining his jacket.

"There was an Air Slash attack coming at me and I cover my face and it hit my arm." Paul explained.

"I help you clean it up." Dawn offered. Dawn made sure the coast was clear before she and Paul went into the bathroom. Paul sat down on the toilet. "Lift up you jacket sleeve." Dawn pleaded. Instead of that he took off his jacket to reveal his teal shirt with no sleeves. The blood was slowly dripping onto the tile floor.

"_Oh my god. He's ripped. Just stay calm." Dawn thought. _She tried as hard as she could not to blush. Even with the resistance a bit of color escaped onto her cheeks. Paul noticed this and didn't say anything. Dawn looked in the medicine cabinet for bandages and a cloth wipe. Dawn finally found them after a few minutes of searching.

"Alright I just have to wet this with some warm water." Dawn stated as she wetted the cloth with warm water. "I'm warning you now, this may sting a little so try and stay still." Dawn gently placed the cloth on Paul's cut. He grunted for a split second and then stopped. After the cut was cleaned Dawn started to wrap the bandages around his forearm.

"_Good Arceus. This is not how I wanted to spend my New Year's but I'm okay with it." Dawn thought. _Dawn tied off the bandages.

"There all done." Dawn stated. Paul dug through his bag and pulled out a jacket identical to the one he had on earlier.

"Thanks." Paul stated. "It was good to see you again Dawn." Paul walked out of the bathroom and Dawn stood in their silently.

"Did he just say my name?" Dawn questioned herself. Dawn walked out of the bathroom and enjoyed the party.

At around 10:30, May noticed Drew in the field feeding his Flygon.

"Hey." May questioned.

"Hey." Drew replied. May sat down next to Drew and watched him feed Flygon.

"Why are you out here? The party's inside." May questioned.

"Just feeding Flygon." Drew replied. "You know." Drew started. "We've known each other for almost 5 years and we never really had time alone like this." May tried as hard as she could not to blush.

"Yeah if we were like this, someone interrupted us. Mostly Harley." May replied.

"So how do you like the Top Coordinator life?" Drew questioned.

"It was fun in the beginning but now I have so many reporters following me everywhere I go. I had to tell them that I would be in Unova for the New Year so that they wouldn't follow me here." May explained. She lied down on the grass and sighed. "Why does the media have to know every little thing I do?!" May yelled. Drew then lied down next to May.

"Cause if they didn't then they would be out of a job." Drew answered.

"I really hate it when you're right." May confessed.

"That's why I like being right." Drew stated.

"You're a meanie butt!" May pouted. She and Drew walked back into the lab.

At 11:55, five minutes before the ball drops, Ash noticed Misty on the balcony looking out to the field were all of the pokemon were playing.

"Hey Misty. You okay? You're not as perky as you normally are." Ash questioned. Misty looked up into the sky.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Misty replied not making eye contact with Misty.

"About what?" Ash questioned. Misty was shocked that Ash didn't leave then. He wouldn't normally hear anyone's thoughts.

"Just curious, why do you talk about me when you go to different places?" Misty questioned. Ash didn't answer for a while.

"Cause you were the first person to travel with me. I think that it's a good thing that other people know what kinds of people you travel with over the course of a journey. You make new friends. But your one friend that I'll never forget." Ash replied. Misty was silent. She was shocked at his answer. Ash had never been this emotional in life. Misty tried as hard as she could not to blush.

"Hey you two lovebirds! The ball is gonna drop in 2 minutes!" Trip yelled at Misty and Ash.

"You'll be lucky if you get to live to see the ball drop Trip. When I get my hands on you, you're dead!" Ash yelled as he started to chase Trip all around the room. Misty laughed and headed inside.


	4. The Countdown

_**The Countdown**_

Its 11:59 and counting. Ash stopped chasing Trip until the ball drops. Trip dies then. Everyone is anxious to welcome in to the New Year.

"Hey aren't you supposed to kiss someone right when the ball drops?" May questioned as she was surrounded by the girls. They all blushed hoping they weren't going to get kissed.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the countdown! Ready?" Tracey questioned.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled. Everyone's hands were in the air and confetti rained down on the young trainer Dawn then felt someone tap her shoulder. Right when she turned around to see who it was, a pair of lips crashed against hers. She was surprised that someone was kissing her. That someone was Paul.

"You don't think I would come to a party without a good reason do you?" Paul questioned. Dawn leaned in and kissed Paul again.

"Hey May?" Drew questioned May who was standing right next to her.

"Yes Drew?" May playfully questioned.

"Guess what?" Drew questioned.

"What?" May replied.

"This." Drew pressed his lips against May's. She had an idea this was coming sometime soon. What better time to do it. Drew pulled away. "I really like you." Drew whispered in May's ear.

"I like you too." May whispered back. May leaned her head on Drew's chest and Drew gently stroked her hair. Misty was standing a small way away from the crowd. Ash walked up to her.

"Look. I don't like seeing you so depressed. Why don't you tell me what's really going on." Ash suggested.

"I just feel a little insecure is all." Misty stated. Ash was surprised by this. Misty never cared what people thought of her.

"Misty. Look at me." Ash stated as he grabbed Misty's chin. He pulled her eyes so her could look right into his. "You are beautiful in your own way and if anyone else thinks elsewise, well then they don't know the real you. You are beautiful and smart and strong but most importantly your my best friend." Ash stated.

"Ash…" Misty was speechless. Ash leaned in slowly and kissed Misty. Misty had dreamed about this moment ever since she realized she loved Ash. Ash pulled away and tucked a stray hair behind Mist's head.

"I love you. And don't let anyone tell you elsewise." Ash stated.

"Geez, you were right Trip those two are lovebirds." Gary teased with Trip next to him.

"I'll kill the both of you if you don't shut up!" Ash screamed. The claws came out. Ash was now a wild untamable Tauros. He went after Gary and Trip who would certainly die by the end of the party.

The overview of the Party was fun. The girls were kissed, Barry sung some ridiculous songs and some new couples were formed. But what else would you expect in the world of Pokémon.


End file.
